A sidekick's job
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: Through the good and bad times they followed the leader. Didn't matter if said leader got into trouble one too many times to count or had a strange name to call them, or if the leader was a little more than insane and couldn't really be called a hero to began with much less than a leader. They followed the leader.


**_Author's Note – _**

**Ages… That's a thing.**

**Sonic's age – Fifteen **

**Rosy/Amy and Cream – Twelve**

**Miles Tails Prower - Nine**

* * *

><p><strong> A sidekick's job<strong>

**Chapter One: An introduction to Team Rose**

* * *

><p><em>The girl lead the way, paved onwards with a since of purpose and the boy followed begrudgingly, knowing that purpose all too well.<em>

She rose with the sun beaming down on her face.

A green polo with a white frilly collar buttoned up at the top and the sides of the sleeves, grey capris, a pair of old blue sneakers with orange shoelaces and white tips with lastly neon green soles. Finish the look with a red headband and a pair of white gloves and a grey backpack then you had one happy looking pink of a hedgehog spinning in front the mirror before being on her way with a smile.

"Tails you ready?" was the voice he heard on the other side of the door followed by a resounding knock.

"Just a second!" was his answer.

Sighing quietly to himself about troublesome hedgehogs, he finished putting on his orange tee with the white outline of a wrench before buttoning up his lightly brown pants, moving on towards his ruby red sneakers with white tips before adding the blue fasteners over them.

He didn't look happy when he reached the mirror in the corner of room, right next to the door that led him out. He was frowning, momentarily twisting his body for a second before examining his arm and puffy chest of fur. He moved closer, inspecting his mussel before moving on towards his teeth that were a bit sharp, – at least to him that was – next slouching his shoulders as dreary black eyes stared back at him from the mirror.

He wasn't a morning person that was for sure. Not then and not now, but then again that could have been because he was risking his life night and day with the notion of an evil egg shaped man trying to kill him.

Still however, he pulled at his shirt a little before letting go with a turn of his head. Eyes suddenly turning sharp, _I have to… _with a nod of his head from the inner revolution and a sharp turn he headed out the door after grabbing his brown messenger's bag, to which afterwards he nearly ran over the girl who looked rather impatient if that tap of the foot and crossed arms was anything to go by.

"You know you take forever when its morning Tails!" she said with a bit of impatience before outstretching one of her arms that held some type of sweet in it.

"Uh thanks…"

"It's a mint flavored sugar cookie." she began to explain when the younger gave it a fair sniff. "While I was sighing us out for the day the inn's owner handed them to me, exclaiming what a great honor it was to have such heroes protecting the town during their travels!" her eyes momentarily shined a brilliant onyx before she shook her head, frown returning not too long afterwards.

He momentarily smiled bitterly at it before taking a bite as they headed down the stairs. He missed stuff like this, really. Sitting by a nice fire and warming up in a nice comfy cotton blanket while drinking hot chocolate and eating sweets. It was something him and the fiery pink hedgehog used to do when they were younger, back when they had a home to call their own before the news of Dr. Robotnik was in the air, slowly polluting the place from the root upwards.

"Bye and thank you kindly for the food!" Amy said with a grin as they headed out of the place.

"Ah! Please have a safe journey and do stop by if you can!" the inn's manager, who was a raccoon and went by the name of Rust said from behind the bar table.

That's right. They were heroes who had to keep the peace and defend all who needed help.

Team Rose.

_The girl lead the way, paved onwards with a since of purpose while the boy followed begrudgingly, knowing that purpose all too well. Yet finding himself cringing a little too much on their given namesake. _

* * *

><p><em>Now that he thought of it he missed that place. Spring Vale was a little village in the North West Side Island, usually a tourist attraction for its Zones and what not. The place was small true, noticeably smaller than it once was but still filled with nice people. From the places they traveled to in the past it could have been a lot worse…<em>

_But the fact it wasn't made him oddly happy, as if they were changing something._

_He wished they could stay there._

"Let's see here… We traveled through Sunrise Hill Zone, freeing the region of ol' Egghead's power… We successfully helped the resistance near the coastal area. Freeing the animals and gaining the attention of the Freedom Fighters in the process, and then we rested at Spring Vale, happy as could be with the notion of seeing smiling faces… Am I missing anything?" she momentarily lifted her head from the map one of the locals gave her before they left the small village.

"The fact we're not done. Second Zone is Spring Hill and that's right in front of us and two acts from the look of things. Once we're done with Spring Hill Zone it's off to…?"

"Crystal Canyon Zone."

"Right… Crystal Canyon Zone." for some reason that made him slightly worried.

"Right, whelp no use standing around here then. Come on let's get going!"

"Hmm."

Zones were the reason Robotnik managed to capture these Islands so easily under the residents' noses. Since they in themselves were kinda magical with being in a near different dimension with their own sets of rules and regulations – not to mention with the notion of animals that didn't look like him nor Rosy being captured for power – it was always a gamble of what to find when they headed in one.

One could be a plain forest. Another that looked like a casino.

All were different.

The only notion that was the same about each were the fact each had things called rings that could grant specific effects and the fact you could exit one and find yourself near your house in just a second.

And that's how Robotnik managed to conquer these places.

With the concept of setting robots here and there in the Zones only for townsfolk one day finding themselves swarmed with robots from all sides. No one knew honestly what happen to those people that were dragged from broken towns or homes, all they knew was they disappeared with the sighs of pollution in the air.

But it left a certain desolation and gloom when it happened.

"Right!"

Standing in front of them right now was a Zone. A place that stood above ground with a look of a universe twisting in its grasp with the mirrored image of what they would be facing inside. Two simple purple fire points stood off to the side of it ominously, giving off the feel of there being two acts.

"That's the spirit Tails!"

And then they headed inside.

**_&!&!_**

"Alright…"

What stood before them was a tropical paradise in a sunset's glow. Pansies the color of dark pink and velvet purple with a hint of yellow that usual grew in cool weather during spring time were seen, so were yellow trillium with the looks of emerald leaves with a yellow sprout on top, canadensis as well as snowdrop, anemones and redbuds.

He would have smiled.

If not for everything looking metallic.

The two toned checkered grass underneath his feet, with a simple kick, told him it was plastic. One glare around his surroundings told him the trees were made from metal.

As a matter of fact he could see a Coconut hanging from one of them right at this very moment.

About the only thing that seemed _natural_ or something that felt it needed to be there were the cascading waterfalls.

"How much do you want to bet that this was Egghead's doing?" Amy asked before sending her hammer flinging towards Coconut, smiling when she heard an all too familiar and satisfying poof before a bunny began to hop away from the scene.

"We don't have that type of money." the younger said with a cross of his arms and a flicker of his tails.

"True." the girl said before she raised her palm towards where the badnik had once been. With a slight movement of her hand and a close of her hand before it opened once again fire swirled over it before her hammer appeared in her hand as if it was there the whole time. "Well let's get going little buddy!"

"Okay!"

**_&!&!_**

Tails curled up in a ball with dust soon following his trail as he zoomed past Rosy, three Moto Bugs poofing as he did. "Not bad little buddy!" and then she passed him, collecting the few rings that were on a small hill before jumping off back in front of him.

Even now the older of the two was always faster than him. He could curl into a ball going at blinding speeds, use his two gifts as mere propellers to get a feel of extra boost as he hovered slightly over the pavement beneath him, or pass her up by _mere _chance, but still the girl was always faster.

He had to wonder if all hedgehogs were fast sometimes.

But then again that was silly.

"!"

What type of hedgehog went fast but couldn't swim – as he doggy paddled in the water before catching Rosy's hand, using his two tails as propellers to bring them back up to the surface – only Rosy.

And that was fine with him.

As they made it back to the surface the pinkette showed a rare moment of spinning into a ball as she was dropped on top a dash panel.

"Alright!" she spoke happily as she jumped while still in form, destroying a buzz bomber as she did before uncurling with a shake of her head, feeling suddenly dizzy. "Thanks Tails!" she said with a grin and a thumbs up from his hovering form over the Zone as she continued running.

"No problem! Just pay attention next time please." he slightly warned as his tails stopped spinning momentarily, his dropping form from the sky a simple curling ball as he poofed away a buzz bomber followed by a moto bug by sure chance.

"This is the ultimate!"

Tails raised an eyebrow.

**_Hammer Art – Speed breaker_**

Then everything paused for two seconds.

Up ahead of the young pink hedgehog were three choppers barely above the bridge, all in perfect order.

In the distorted coloring Rosy summoned her red and white themed hammer, getting into stance.

And then she suddenly appeared across the bridge with it slung over her shoulder.

"Come on Tails, you're moving too slowly!"

Tails blinked and suddenly Rosy was nearly to the goal post.

"HEY NO FAIR!"

The hedgehog could do nothing more other than laugh as she gave the sign a hammer twirl, zooming past it as it began to spin and spin before stopping on her lovely beautiful face.

"Hurry up Tails!"

* * *

><p>"Let's… Take a little break right here yeah?"<p>

"O-okay…"

From the young pinkette of a hedgehog showing off, to flying and rescuing her from time to time in tough spots the both of them were rather tired.

Rosy's little Hammer Art abilities – as she liked to call them – required twenty rings depending on the number of seconds she wanted to go ahead and stop time. Two seconds? Forty rings. Three seconds? Sixty rings. She hadn't gone beyond two seconds outside of practice but that was the amount, anything more and she would need a little more than a break from Zone to Zone.

For the young fox that decided to sit right next to her under that shaded metallic tree was slightly different. He didn't have any powers to speak of given ring numbers or anything of the sort, yet that didn't mean he wasn't tired right now, because he was. Flying for a long period of time cost him his two gifts a lot of strain, meaning between acts he would have to inspect them from time to time, making sure they were in perfect order as he sometimes got cramps per se.

But no power came without a few drawbacks he knew of course, like a double edged sword.

"Here." Rosy said as she passed the canteen over to her little buddy.

"Thanks."

Water.

Something he cherished so much. It was a good thing the water in this Zone was still oh so fresh and not polluted.

Not like he could complain however because he couldn't. He had a gift, a gift he was going to use to the brink and back, cramps or not. As Rosy was the leader paving the way with speed, he was the one who planned ahead from the sky just to see if there was anything amiss.

"We're in act two right now and yet there's no sigh of danger, this has me slightly worried."

"Hmm..."

"When we first got here this whole island was nearly taken down by Dr. Robotnik's forces yes? And yet after helping the locals, the Freedom Fighters and exciting Zone one do you not find anything amiss in the air?"

"You mean besides smelling nothing but plastic and metal making me want to hurl my stomach out?"

Tails smiled slightly, "besides from that. I have a weird feeling about the next Zone…"

"Crystal Canyon Zone…" Rosy mumbled, suddenly feeling something twist in her stomach making her frown. "Yeah, I have a bad feeling about it to. Has my stomach in knots and palms all sweaty."

"…"

"But let's continue blasting through okay!" she said with a thumbs up, taking the canteen out of Tails' outstretched hand an taking a huge gulp from the thing before putting it back in her backpack.

"R-right…"

"And look! We even have some company little buddy." she spoke coyly, one arm slung around the younger as he stood up and outstretched arm with the appearance of her hammer directed at a buzz bomber.

As the badnik came closer, stinger glowing a bright yellow and in size it fired at the still figures, only for said figures to disappear as soon as the attack connected.

Meanwhile in the air Tails let go of Rosy's hands allowing her to free fall in a series of acrobats, to which she, when coming near the enemy's head had axel kicked it to the ground, grinning all the while as she heard that all too familiar poof.

"Nice job little buddy! Now that's what I call teamwork!" she said happily as she shielded the two suns from her eyes while giving the fox a thumbs up for a job well done.

"Yeah!"

"This is so cool." she said quietly to herself, eyes shining a brilliant onyx like once before. "Team Rose! We're like, awesome!"

The boy cringed when hearing her shout.

* * *

><p><strong>This story takes place between Sonic the Hedgehog 1 and 2. Since Tails was introduced in the franchise in 2 not to mention the game took place in West Side Island, in a mix I'll have this story take place in the North West Side Island for <strong>**_Team Rose_****, where even though they mentioned it earlier of Sunrise Hill Zone, their first Zone I'm showing is Spring Hill Zone, instead of Emerald Hill Zone for the games. **

**This also means that since Tails is traveling with Amy aka Rosy the Rascal as she was known as in the classic games, Cream will be traveling with Sonic. Meaning I'll have to think of a classic design for Cream which is slightly strange since she's older in this story of course meaning I'll have to give her a modern sort of look. I'm not protesting about it too much however as making her older is a good thing as Sega hasn't released a full detail of how old is she and the rest of the characters after Sonic's 20 year birthday. For all we know she's still six, and that will not sit well with me.**

**Also yes, in fact the Freedom Fighters will be in this story, not sure exactly how I'm going to make that work considering the games differ from the Archie Comics and the cartoons but I'll find away.**

**Now dealing with powers, more specifically Rosy aka Amy's little hammer and stuff. In a lot of the spin-off games she has strange abilities. Heck in Sonic the Fighters her and the others could use Chaos powers, regardless of that game being made way before Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. So in this story I will give each character a set amount of powers dealing with each's personality and/or natural gifts. Like from Sonic Adventure 2 where with few rings Amy could stop time, well with more rings – since this is her past self and all – with more rings she can stop time at a highly limited time as you saw.**

**Now dealing with Rosy/Amy's personality, had to tweak it a little into something more enjoyable to right. So yeah, kinda incorporated some Sonic and even a bit of Shadow into her personality. Also _Team... _Something when I think of the name will appear in two or three chapters time.**

**Of course this means Sonic is going to be drastically different however.**

**Hmm…**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
